


A Reunion To Remember

by catchingadri (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/catchingadri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After winning the game, everyone goes off on their separate ways. After years, the four kids finally reunite and Jade is hoping this will bring them close once again. But can she really repair their broken friendship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reunion To Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stripe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stripe/gifts).



> In the prompt it was also requested to have the four kids be romantically involved, but I just couldn't fit it into the story, so I do apologise!

The game was over. Finally. Jade was so relieved she almost wanted to cry. After everything they had gone through, they _won._ Everyone else looked relieved as well. It was a grim victory, but a victory nonetheless.

“So, what now?”

Nobody really knew the answer to that question. What _were_ they supposed to do now? A new world had been created. But what were they going to do?

“Well, I think I’m going to take off. Just for a while, you know? Spend some time on my own,” Dave responded.

“Don’t you think we should all stay together?” Jade asked.

But everyone else seemed to be agreeing with Dave. One by one, they each made their excuses, leaving Jade standing there all alone, once again.

_After everything we’ve been through,_ Jade thought, _I’m alone. Just like before._

After hours of waiting, hoping, she finally admitted to herself that they weren’t coming back.

_Some friends I have,_ she muttered under her breath.

She left the place they had all been staying, telling herself that she didn’t need them, and that she would be just fine on her own. She could make a life for herself in this new world. Who knows what there is to see?

**~5 Years Later~**

Jade woke up and stretched, sighing. _Just a few more minutes,_ she thought. However, she suddenly remembered what today was.

After five years since the day they won the game, Jade finally managed to track down John, Dave, and Rose, and convinced them to meet up and catch up after all this time.

She got up and ran around her little house, getting ready. She wanted to know what they had been up to all this time. How they had been handling things.

Looking around, she smiled. She hadn’t done too bad herself. Her house was small, but nice. Jade had kept up with a few of the others since they had found her first. There were a couple of nice pictures above the mantle. A few were from adventures she went on with Jake, with Dirk sometimes coming along. She knew Dirk had been living nearby and had seen Dave, but they never seemed to talk about him.

Also there were a few nice ones of her with Karkat when he had bothered to stop by. He seemed happier after the game had ended, though he was still not the most pleasant person around. At least he was less stressed after being able to finally relax and not have to worry so much.

_I just hope the others have been doing as well as I have,_ she thought, grinning widely at herself in the mirror, but also worrying slightly. What if something awful had happened to them? Or if they had been absolutely miserable all this time?

_Well only one way to find out!_ She skipped out of her house, heading towards the field they had agreed to meet at.

Jade had brought along a nice picnic lunch and blanket for the four of them. She spread it out on the ground, barely containing her excitement. She sat down to wait for them, knowing it may be a little while since she was a little early.

She waited and waited. The time they had planned to meet had come and gone, with not a sign of any of them. But she wasn’t willing to accept it.

“Maybe they are just running late!” she attempted to console herself, knowing deep down that they most likely weren’t bothering to come. After all this time, she had hoped they could repair their friendship which had fallen apart all those years ago, but it didn’t seem as though it was meant to be.

Just as she was going to begin to pack away her things, she heard a voice calling out her name.

“Jade!”

Suddenly she was pulled into a hug. She looked up at the familiar face of one John Egbert. She could feel tears beginning to form as she held him tightly.

“I’ve missed you so much John,” her voice was breaking but she couldn’t stop crying.

“I’m so sorry we left you Jade,” John was crying now too. “I’m so sorry.”

They sat down and began to catch up. Jade had learned that John hadn’t exactly been doing too well since the end of the game. He never really had much time to mourn the loss of his father in the constant terror of the game, and was really feeling it now that they had time to sit around and think. He also had hardly spoken to anyone else, instead keeping himself secluded from the rest.

Near the end of John’s tale, they spotted both Rose and Dave walking towards them, but it appeared as though Rose was dragging Dave along. He looked reluctant to approach them and if given the chance would most likely abscond immediately.

Jade immediately pulled the two of them into a hug with a smile that would outshine the sun.

“I can’t believe you two came! Finally, the four of us are together again!”

Rose smiled gently back at her, but Jade could tell she was trying so hard not to cry. So she grabbed Rose and pulled her in for another hug. Rose gripped her tightly as though she would never let go. Eventually they pulled apart. Rose looked less likely to cry and the smile on her face much more genuine.

Rose went first describing everything after they split up. She talked about how at first she and Kanaya were living together, but they got into a massive argument and broke up about two years ago. She had been keeping in touch with quite a few of the others, but now was only talking to Roxy and Jane, since she had moved in with the two of them. But she described how it hadn’t exactly been a happy five years for her.

Dave didn’t seem to fare much better. While he wasn’t miserable, he had kept to himself mostly. He spoke with Dirk several times though. It made both of them feel better about losing their bros to the game.

“Well, I know this has been hard for all of us, but at least we are here now!” Jade beamed at each of them. The others smiled back at her, and even Dave finally broke and smiled.

After several hours of just talking, it was getting dark. So they all packed up Jade’s picnic basket together. Jade hugged them once more and made them all promise to keep in touch. They shared addresses and all promised to meet back there next week.

Walking back home, Jade felt happier then she had in years. Seeing her friends again had made her happy, even if it was an emotional afternoon.

_Finally,_ she thought, _I don’t have to be alone._


End file.
